Faust
"Next patient, please?" Faust is a character'' from the Guilty ''Gear series. He is a travelling medical genius gone insane and sane once more. Faust is probably one of the most unorthodox characters in the series. He made his first appearance in the game Guilty Gear as the serial killer Dr. Baldhead before hiding his identity and becoming Dr. Faust from Guilty Gear X onwards. His unique, cartoonish powers raise the question as to how he obtained them. Faust is stated to have the ability to manipulate time and space, though it is unknown where he learned this skill; this feat is likely accomplished through the scientific use of Magic (given his past profession as a doctor, and retaining his unmatched medical genius through insanity), his Chinese heritage and thus ability to use Ki, or some other source. Faust's reality-bending powers and medicial genius are suggested to able to reach beyond the physical world and alter ("cure") things, much like he appears to do when he fights and materializes things out of thin air. Thanks to his newfound ability in post-original game when he was Dr. Baldhead, he gains a new shapeshifting ability that grant him an altercation, not only on his former Baldhead face, but also anyone else, with the help of his surgery abilities and reality manipulation. In Rhythm is Unbreakable, he mysteriously appears with the goal of helping people in need. He does not have a very major role, but he does provide help for the protagonists when they need it. Appearance Faust's extreme height and light weight give him a bizarre, tall, lanky physical appearance, and allows him to tower over many characters (although he doesn't always do so, due to his extremely low fighting stance). He wears a paper bag as a mask (with one eyehole), and wields a giant scalpel as a weapon. Personality He often behaves like a normal doctor, but on the battlefield, a crazy one, by using moves that make people with a sensitive case of laughter laugh themselves silly. However, despite his crazy style and wacky personality, he is someone who is loyal to his duties as a doctor and strives to help those in need, as a way to atone for his sins and past as Dr. Baldhead. He is also fierce towards enemies who are evil, and does not hesitate to fight seriously if needed. However, a fellow Guilty Gear character, Venom, implies that his bloodthirsty side still looms over Faust as from his past, but is said to be kept under control. Even to people such as Venom, the man in charge of the Guild responsible for the death of one of his patients, he is willing to make sure he and Faust himself stay alive from being surrounded by an army of Robo-Ky's, implying a forgiving nature for those who have what Faust seeks. He is also friendly towards entities like Slayer the vampire, who suggests that Faust would thrive well in his world, as the normal world seems to be unfitting for him. Faust thanks him for the offer, but still decides to remain in the normal world for those who need his help. Stand Shortly after his introduction, Faust discovers his Stand, Doctor Doctor. This Stand is roughly the same size as Faust and wears a bizarre, rather cartoonish doctor's uniform, with a large collar and cuffs, exaggerated equipment, absurdly long shoes, a pair of round glasses with swirls on them, which hides its eyes, and its head and mouth are hidden by the surgeon's hat and mask it wears. Doctor Doctor's ability is the ability to swap the conditions of one organism's body part with another. For example, transferring the cuts on someone's arm to a lifeless one, then making the person's arm the same condition that the dead arm was in before the transfer (The person's arm will act lifeless at first until blood flows into it). It cannot do this to inanimate objects. Despite having a large amount of medical equipment (with comically exaggerated features), none of these can do any harm to anything other than through its ability. Involvement in plot (Nope. Nothing here.) Trivia * The bolts on Faust's jacket say "Stimulation", the back of his jacket reads "A merry heart doeth good like a medicine" and the writing on his paper bag says "Wandering Doctor Faust" upside down. * His Stand is named after "Doctor Doctor" by UFO. Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies Category:Stand users Category:Part 4: Rythem is Unbreakable